


movie night

by ghostscribe



Series: ReGuri Week 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostscribe/pseuds/ghostscribe
Summary: Feels like being kids again, no real cares in this moment, nothing to fear, just them and these worn blankets that still smell like laundry detergent, a pack of saltine crackers and a few empty water glasses, sustenance filling in for their usual movie night’s buffet of frozen party food and and overly sweetened tea.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: ReGuri Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles for this year's ReGuri week! The prompts can be found [here](https://reguridiscordserver.tumblr.com/post/627435884456919040/the-reguri-week-2020-prompts-have-been-chosen) if you're interested.  
> 

_ Maybe you should just lay down and watch a movie tomorrow instead. _

Lance had said that yesterday over the phone, and Green had murmured a  _ nah, it’s fine, I’m fine, _ and that was going to be that, Red was fairly sure Green would make that was the end of it. It’s because Green is stubborn, perhaps to a fault; if he needs his time off, if he’s burnt out, he’ll take a break with minimal hesitation, but if he’s in working mode, god help anyone who begs him to even catch his breath. Hell, Red’s seen Green come up Mt Silver to visit Red with a  _ fever. _ If Green wants something, he’ll  _ get _ it, no exceptions. 

...maybe there’s an exception today, though, Red thinks. Green’s alarm went off an hour ago and just now Red hears him stirring in bed.

It’s rare for Red to wake up before Green. It’s even rarer for Red to be  _ out _ of bed before Green. That’s how he knows something is amiss today.

Red knows that Green isn’t usually one to admit defeat if he ever falls ill. That’s more up Red’s alley, actually. Despite having weathered Mt Silver for years on end, he’s a bit of a baby when it comes to something as simple as a common cold, he’ll whimper and curl up under the blankets and won’t come out for more than twenty minutes to eat barely half a meal because he just feels  _ off _ and it’s hard to function like that. Green though, he pushes through it,  _ I’m busy, I’ve got more important shit to be doing than laying around feeling sorry for myself,  _ and usually that’s fine, usually he can make that work and take his next free days to recover. Green will usually only let himself take a sick day if whatever he’s got is contagious enough that he shouldn’t even be outside.

It’s… It’s not the healthiest choice, perhaps, but usually it works. 

Red is getting the sense it’s not gonna work today.

Green wanders out of the bedroom another 45 minutes after he was supposed to have gone into the gym, rubbing sleep from his eyes, looking a bit pale and a bit tired and a bit dizzy; he’s lightly bracing himself against furniture and walls as he walks into the kitchen.

“...are you okay?” Red asks softly. Green goes to answer but ends up just coughing on phlegm before he can speak.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, yeah.” His voice is kinda rough. He looks blankly at the coffee pot, looks over to the fridge, stops, sorta zones out, sighs. “Yeah.”

“...you don’t look good.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You’re still cute. You just don’t look like you  _ feel _ good.”

“Ngh.”

Yeah, no, Green is not going anywhere today. He might  _ try _ to but if he does, Red is going to tie him down.

“Gonna…” Green starts, trails off. “Red, remind me to go out after the gym closes today, pick up, some, uh… y’know, right.” 

“...I  _ don’t _ know if you don’t tell me.”

“I just…” The look of pained concentration on Green’s face finally breaks into a reluctant grin, pitiful laugh. “Fuck.”

He hates seeing Green this ill but can’t help but smile back at him. “You giving up on pretending you’re okay?”

“Mmph, gonna have’ta.” His words kinda slur, he kinda teeters. “S’ppose t’fuckin’... ugh.”

Green just - he’s not one to admit defeat but he straight up just sits on the kitchen tile, sunk behind the kitchen counter. Part of Red goes into a bit of a panic,  _ maybe he fell or maybe he’s passing out, oh no, nonono,  _ and he rushes over to meet Green. 

Green has… Green has laid down on the tile. He is laying on the floor.

“M’gonna jus’ stay here, don’t mind me.”

“No, no you’re not.”

“It’s cool.”

“I know, but no.”

Green is taller but Red doesn’t have much trouble scooping him up in his arms, no problems holding him and rocking with him and nuzzling his hair. He’s sick and there’s a part of Red that says  _ you’ll get sick too if you’re this touchy with him, _ but they live in the same one bedroom apartment, eat out of the same kitchen, use the same bathroom, Red’s gonna catch whatever Green has one way or another so there’s no use fighting it. 

“You’re going back to bed, Green.”

“No…”

“Bedtime for bonzo.”

“Nooo,” more of a giggling protest. “No, no, j’st - just put me on th’couch, it’s fine, I’m fine.”

“You’re not working like this.”

“I don’t wanna lay in bed like a lump of a man, Red. Do I look like lump t’you?”

“No, you just look a little feverish.”

“Mm…” Green kinda leans into Red, shuts his eyes for a moment. His breathing settles to slower, deeper breaths. “I’ll do a little work ‘n then just…. Uh…”

“No working. Just rest.”

“Ugh.” Red rolls his eyes at Green.

“I’m not putting you down until I know you’re going to  _ rest, _ Green.”

Green pauses, the gears in his head turning sluggishly through the heat of the apparent fever. “For your consideration; movie night. Starting at uh… um, ten in the morning, but… y’know. Movie - movie day?”

“Mm. Fair enough.” Red grins. He finally sets Green on the couch, kisses his forehead; might get sick but he’d get sick anyway, he’d rather kiss Green and fall ill than not and get sick anyway. “Stay right here. If you’re on your laptop when I come back, you’re in trouble.”

Green just sticks his tongue out, and that’s enough of an answer. Red comes back with a few blankets and a glass of water and a handful of medicine and Green is trying to do some kind of research on his phone. 

Well then. He’s following the letter of the law. Red can’t quite complain.

It starts to remind Red a bit of their childhood, of a particular week once in late January. They must have been in third or fourth grade when there was a flu outbreak, Pallet Town is small but it was still staggering to hear half the kids in their grade (eight of them, to be precise) were missing a few days of class. Red stayed home first and the next day he heard Green had gotten sick too, and he felt guilty, felt like he caused it, because Green had come over with soup that Daisy made and he’d hugged Red before he went home.

He feels guilty now, too, feels like maybe he should’ve been a bit more protective of Green; and it’s a bit silly, there’s no way Red could’ve known who was coming into the gym sick the past few days - could’ve just been someone at the store, even, who knows. Still, a part of Red’s conscience says  _ he’s your boyfriend, you should treat him better, treat him well. _

Should treat him well. Agonizing over something he can’t control will only stress Green out more. Stress is the last thing Green needs today.

Red opts to snuggle against Green, flips through movies with him for half an hour, indecisive until they elect to find some dumb B-list movies just for shits and giggles. The voice acting is dubious and the audio is a little fuzzy, old, reminds him again of the that time they both got sick when they were young, both got out of school - 

And it was funny, Red thinks, that Green had the strength to do what he did while bogged down with a flu. He’d managed to sneak out of his house, crossed from his yard over to Red’s, asked mom if he could come in because  _ I got sick too but I’m bored, _ and it was years later that mom would confess to Red that Green had said he was lonely, too, that he missed Red, and it was then that she mentioned off-handedly  _ that’s when I knew you two would be friends forever. _

He’s not sure if she anticipated the  _ boyfriend _ part of their relationship, not sure if she’ll see the  _ fiance _ or  _ husband  _ part coming in the near future, but even if she doesn’t he knows she’ll support them.

“Red, hun.”

His heart still flutters every time Green uses some cute nickname for him, even when his voice is kinda rough and kinda gummed up. “Hm?”

“So am… Am I just really like, really not getting this, or does this movie make literally no sense?”

“It’s about a girl who’s a mermaid.”

“Yeah.”

“And she’s being hunted for her blood.”

“Yeah.” Green is really thinking hard about this one. “...yeah, no, I don’t get the plot either.” 

“I don’t know if I appreciate that this guy is trying to harpoon people, for one thing.”

“Oh, he’s cursed as  _ hell,  _ dude.” Green says it like he’s come to some grand conclusion. 

Some mermaid music nonsense starts playing on the speakers, some choreographed montage floods the screen. Feels like being kids again, no real cares in this moment, nothing to fear, just them and these worn blankets that still smell like laundry detergent, a pack of saltine crackers and a few empty water glasses, sustenance filling in for their usual movie night’s buffet of frozen party food and and overly sweetened tea.

“Y’know how - dude -  _ dude,”  _ and Green cups Red’s cheek in his hand, his skin is clammy but the pressure is welcomed, “you know - you know fuckin’... fuckin’, uh, um - cursed images, right? They’re like, incomprehensible and terrifying? That’s what that, uh, that mermaid transform-y scene was, but like a movie instead of, of - instead’ve an image, right? Cursed movie!”

“You know, Green,” and the way Red says it, he knows Green realizes he’s said something absurd, and he’s already laughing at his own rambling, “from the way you said that, you sound like you  _ think _ you’ve had an epiphany.” 

“Am I wrong, though?!”

“I guess not.” Either the fever or the medicine makes Green a little loopier than usual, makes him more giggly, and it’s cute, Red hates seeing him sick but he likes cuddling with him, bundled up, under the glow of the television and the sunlight filtering through sheer curtains.

“No, but like, but like…” He looks back at the television, stops his thoughts dead in his tracks, laughs through his confusion. “What the fuck?”

Red looks back on the screen. The girl is just - straight up using her “mermaid powers” to suck the water out of the final villain. He’s just gone. All that’s left of him is a pile of clothes. 

This is a children’s movie.

Green looks at Red, way,  _ way _ too amused by this insanity. “Isn’t this marketed as like - isn’t this a family movie?” Red laughs too now, less just from the movie and more from how bewildered Green is, he’s so amused and even though he’s sick he’s got some light back in his eyes. “What the fuck?! Why is this so fuckin’ brutal?! This is  _ not _ okay, man!”

“Do you think there was  _ one _ producer on this thing who thought the movie was too boring and threw that scene in at the last second?”

“I mean, that’s the only logical answer, right?! That’s all it could fuckin’ - dude, dude, Red, remind me to show you the stupidest fuckin’ movie after this, it’s like - it’s not  _ god- _ awful but the fucking  _ expressions _ the lead actress makes are ridiculous!” 

Green is vibrant, even when he’s ill, something so simple as such a poorly written movie with a dozen plot holes brings them this close together. It makes Red wonder if maybe it’s less the movie night itself that brings them closer, maybe it’s just the excuse to sit together and lock out the world and just - just - just  _ talk, _ words are unnecessary but Red likes to hear Green speak and for the few words Red does say, Green hears him, he  _ listens, _ and it’s so… 

“I love you, Green.” 

There’s a second where Green is processing what Red just said, and even though his cheeks are already red with the fever he blushes a little more, heat creeps up to his ears in that familiar way, a smile blooms on his face, even under the poor lighting of the television and the thin layer of sick sweat he looks beautiful because it’s  _ Green _ and Red is in  _ love. _

“I-I love you too.” Pause. “Th-This isn’t really a romantic movie though, I dunno why you’re telling me this now.”

Red shrugs, leans against Green. “Just so you know.”

Green leans on Red in turn, tugs the blankets a bit tighter around them, shuts the world out. “Love me enough to make me some soup?”

“Of course.”

Despite being ill, Green supervises Red while he cooks. Red’s only ever been good at cooking over an open flame and only in survival situations. Cooking’s never been his strong suit but he’s willing to do anything for Green, even trying a new recipe, even coming down from Mt Silver, even laying so close to him that he gets clammy too under the blankets, even watching terrible movies that have no business being feature-length films.

Red wakes up three days later feeling too dizzy to even sit up when the sun hits his eyes. Green lets him choose the movies that day and Red picks the scariest ones he can think of, just to goad Green into nervously clinging to him the whole day.

(He knows Green would stay close to him no matter what. This just makes it more fun.) 

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently got into binge watching reviews of shitty shitty movies and there is [this gem of a movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKBSVk2E9p8) and i just think Green would be a sucker for horrible movies ok  
> i kinda... really struggled with this prompt im ngl, i don't do movie/game nights and i couldn't get a good roll on the crossdressing prompt either. so now you basically get a sick fic. that's also partially bc i think i might be getting sick!! if i have to suffer so does Green :)  
> 


End file.
